parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richardladdin Tyler
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) *Princess Jasmine - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Genie - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Dog Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Fat Man Genie - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Little Boy Genie - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *TV Host Harry Genie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *TV Host June Genie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Harem Genie - Tria (The Land Before Time) *Teacher Genie - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Gigantic Genie - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, Iris & Serena (Pokémon Anime Series) *Abu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Camel Abu - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Horse Abu - Kayley's Horse (Quest for Camelot) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - Turtle Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ostrich Abu - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Car Abu - Sally (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Toy Abu - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Rajah - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cub Rajah - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *The Sultan - Uncle Quigley (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Jafar - Commander Lyle T. Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Old Man Jafar - The Phantom (Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) *Snake Jafar - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Genie Jafar - Moby Dick (The Pagemaster) *Iago - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Gazeem the Thief - Pete (Disney) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Guards - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *The 2 Hungry Children - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Prince Achmed - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Fat Ugly Woman - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *The Magic Carpet - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The 2 Man Watching Prince Achmed - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Cartoon)) & Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) Scenes *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 2 - Richard Tyler on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 3 - Richard Tyler Fights with Hacker/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 4 - Princess Sabrina's Dream *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 5 - Uncle Quigley and Commander Lyle T. Rourke's Conversation/Sabrina Runs Away *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Commander Lyle T. Rourke's Evil Plan *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 7 - Richard Tyler Arrested (Part 1) *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 8 - Richard Tyler Arrested (Part 2) *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 9 - Richard Tyler Escapes with the Pirate *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 10 - The Cave of the Wonders *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Rex/"Friend Like Me" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 13 - Uncle Quigley Upbraids Commander Lyle T. Rourke *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 14 - Richard Tyler's First Wish *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 15 - Commander Lyle T. Rourke Makes him Move/"Prince Richard Tyler" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 16 - Uncle Quigley Rides on Ariel *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 17 - Richard Tyler Argues Rex/Richard Tyler Goes to See Sabrina *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 18 - "Do you Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 19 - Richard Tyler Almost Spells the Beans/Richard Tyler and Sabrina's Kiss *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 20 - Richard Tyler Gets Ambushed/Rex Saves Richard Tyler's Life *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 21 - Commander Lyle T. Rourke Gets Exposed *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 22 - Richard Tyler's Depression/Sebastian Steals the Lamp *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 23 - Uncle Quigley's Announcement/Rex's New Master is Commander Lyle T. Rourke *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 24 - Commander Lyle T. Rourke's Dark Wishes/"Prince Richard Tyler (Reprise)" *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 26 - Commander Lyle T. Rourke Takes Over Arabian *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 27 - Richard Tyler Vs. Commander Lyle T. Rourke *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 28 - A Happy Ending in Arabian *Richardladdin Tyler - Part 29 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Richard and Sabrina Category:Richard Tyler and Sabrina Tyler